


Breakable

by Leopardsnake



Series: Leopard's Jotober2018 [20]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Hospitalization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 18:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16581695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leopardsnake/pseuds/Leopardsnake
Summary: Whittaker isn't as unbreakable as they all thought.





	Breakable

Crispin looked in through the observation window. Lying on the bed, Whittaker was hooked up to every machine imaginable and multiple IVs. He was a mass of bruises and lacerations.

He looked broken.

It was a look she could hardly associate with her big brother. He was so big, larger than life, full of energy and unshakable. She hadn’t thought anything could hurt him. Physically at least.

Apparently, thugs with baseball bats could.

“Come along, Crispin.” Alexander commanded gently, pushing at her shoulders in the direction of the exit. “Whittaker won’t like it if you just sit around moping.”

Crispin frowned at the man. She was in mourning. Despite her brother continuing to live, she mourned the light that was sure to be lost from her brother.

“Fine.” She acceded, allowing herself to be directed. She was tired of contemplating how shattered Whittaker was sure to be upon waking anyways.


End file.
